Mi absurdo ser
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: ¿Cuanto es lo que te llegas a conocer? Y de verdad llegas a aceptarte? Cuando la vida es la penumbra, nada hay que puedas hacer para cambiarlo... Por que esta es tu decisión. HK Cap II
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto... es un desahogo de mis propias emociones. We... se que es una rareza pero no puedo evitar plantarme en los zapatos de Hiei. Y es que es el personaje con el que mas he me identificado en toda mi vida.

Pero eso es una irrelevancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi absurdo ser. (Hiei POVS)

Toda una vida me he encerrado en la oscuridad.

Odié todo lo que me rodeó. La miserable existencia que no puedo abandonar, no cuando esto significaría demostrar eterna debilidad en mi.

Odié mi ser. Mi falta de fuerza absoluta, veme sometido a otros mas fuertes que yo, y que no importaba cuanto lo intentare o deseare, siempre había alguien mas poderoso que yo.

Permití que el odio se volviera parte de mi. Que tomare la marchita alma que al ser débil permitió esa intromisión.

La única manera de sobrevivir era esa.

Y con el tiempo olvidé la razón por la cual luché por mantenerme con vida. Olvidando ello, el odio se convirtió en mi forma de vida.

El Makai... los youkai. El Reikai... los demonios muertos y todos aquellos sabía que moraban en algún lugar. Mi esencia... mi cuerpo, inclusive mi propia repulsión por la vida. Todo lo odie.

Hubo un tiempo en que encontré una relativa calma... o equilibrio. Tal vez distracciones a una perturbada mente.

Pero cuanto tu alma está llena de odio, este nunca mas saldrá.

Encontré esa salida momentánea en una persona la cual no debía ser.

Con el tiempo sus ojos jade calmaron el ímpetu de encontrar y poseer cuanto tesoro hubiere. Y su rojizo cabello el fuego que hubiese querido me brindare de su calor. Su voz me mostró que la calma y el cariño tienen un lugar, que murmuran mi nombre deseando llamarme ahí.

Kurama se convirtió en mi refugio, mi refugio secreto. Y nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera él.

Después que decidí aceptar lo que empezaba a crecer en mi, a aquel sentimiento no exclusivo de los humanos, ocurrió algo atroz...

Comencé a odiarme más...

Otra vez reprochando mi debilidad, mi necesidad. Pero hubo alguien a quien odié mas que todo esto junto...

A mi...

Al echar una mirada a mi alma, necesaria para convencerme el que comenzaba a amar al kitsune, me di cuenta de lo repulsivo que resulté ser.

Yo no podía profesar amor... Ni recibirlo... Me odiaba tanto a mi mismo que no me lo permitiría.

Y aunque lo deseare... ¿Cómo es posible dar amor, si me odio a mi mismo? Para brindar amor debería aceptarme a mi mismo. ¿Entonces como era posible que quisiere a kurama? Si mi alma no era capaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese dolor.

Los días pasaban, y nada en mi cambiaba.

Le visitaba como me era costumbre. Algunas veces me mostraba ante él, otras mas no. Como fuere yo estaba ahí. Junto a él a pesar de lo que hacía que me golpeara por dentro...

Deseos...

Por besarlo, de abrazarlo, de abandonarme en sus brazos.

Tortura a la que me sometía a mi mismo. Cada noche, en el día... vigilando sus acciones.

Supuse él se había dado cuenta de mi silenciosa presencia cuando comenzó a mirar todo su alrededor. Buscando el las sombras en las cuales sabía que me resguardaba.

Deseaba correr a su encuentro, pero eso no me lo iba a permitir.

Una noche le seguí de regreso a casa. Acababa de terminar un examen. Era tarde en la noche y llovía ligeramente, y él sin ese paraguas que generalmente cargaba.

Entro a esta, y yo subí hasta la acostumbrada rama del árbol a sus afueras. El frío rocío de agua golpeaba mi cara. Cuando la sutil luz de su habitación se hizo presente. A través de sus sedosas cortinas blancas noté sus acciones. Mudaba su ropa, cepillaba su cabello y amarraba en una trenza para su mayor comodidad.

Pero el sabía que yo estaba afuera. De algún modo él podía sentirme.

Se levantó de su descanso el la cama. Y en pasos suaves se aproximó hasta la ventana. Cuando me di cuenta Kurama ya estaba asomado por la ventana. Dándome una de esas sonrisas que hielan mi sangre.

Me invitó a pasar un segundo. Que llovía y podía hacerme algún daño.

Me negué.

Yo no me permitiría pasar un momento a su lado.

Supuse dejaría ese tema olvidado cuando metió de nuevo su cuerpo en la habitación, pero estaba equivocado.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había salido en mi búsqueda. Trayendo consigo una manta negra. Subió a mi lado en la rama. Y me dio una sonrisa mas.

"Anda Hiei ponte esto" Dijo completamente convencido que yo aceptaría esa oferta. Alargué un brazo mío para tomar esta, pero él me tomó de la muñeca suavemente y la apartó del camino. Tomando eso como momento para él mismo cubrirme con ella.

Pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, cubriendo mi espalda con ella. Pero nunca se apartó de mi. Se quedó en esa exacta posición, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

No note que el tiempo pasaba... solo pensaba en todo lo que deseaba poder permitirme posar mis labios en esos tentadores labios suyos.

Y cuando pude concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueren estos, ya estaba él muy cerca de mí. Cerrando los ojos sutilmente muy próximo a hacer eso que yo deseaba pero nunca me permitiría.

Coloqué dos de mis dedos en sus labios, impidiéndole el avance a su dueño. Kurama abrió mucho sus verdes ojos, sorprendido de mi reacción.

Deseó preguntar que había pasado, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no consiguió el aliento para hacerlo.

Yo mismo deseé poder explicarle...

Que no me iba a permitir nada de esto. Que a pesar de todo lo que lo deseaba simplemente esto no era parte de mi persona, de mi esencia, de mi pasado o de mi futuro.

Pero no pude si quiera articular una sola palabra.

Me quedé preso de sus mirar, confundida y bella expresión.

Sin dar mas explicaciones corrí de ese lugar. Saltando hacia las calles del Ningenkai. Escuché algunas de sus peticiones, que me quedare, tenía que hablar de esto, que le disculpara.

El no debía disculparse de nada.

Pero no podía regresar a decírselo.

Corrí hasta que me quedé sin aliento, llegué hasta un bosque humano.

Solo de nuevo.

Reprochándome todo.

Pero cuestionándome si había sido lo correcto. Correr y dejar así a esta singular persona.

Y aunque no fuese lo mejor... así tenía que ser.

Yo no estoy hecho para amar... No puedo permitir tal debilidad. Viviría solo toda la vida que me restare, tal y como la había llevado hasta ahora.

Privándome de la felicidad...

Negándome a Kurama...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso es ...

Aquí acaba esto. Mi eterna pelea con este bastardo subconsciente. Yo ... Hiei... ¿Qué mas da?

Lo que no me cae es... ¿continuacion? Kien sabe ...

Hikari.


	2. Fin relativo

_Bien creo que he encontrado la solución a nuestro dilema existencial… _

_Uno el cual me tiene mas que fastidiada y que por lo que veo, ya tiene una solución, no la mas acertada, pero si la que termina muy a mi manera esta cosa. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es curioso como puedo encerrarme en mi mismo, en esta monótona vida.

Y como puedo perder mi ser en estos agobiantes sentimientos. Puedo llegar a olvidarlo, un segundo. Es mas de lo que me pude haber imaginado. Pero después de esa calma, y con este nuevo palpitar de un corazón el cual desearía parar de lleno, me recuerda lo miserable y débil que yo soy.

Y quiero que me deje en paz.

Pero olvido, que yo no puedo vivir en calma.

¿Por qué?

Simple…

No me lo voy a permitir.

Por que me odio. Detesto lo que soy y lo que represento.

Lo débil que soy, cobarde por igual….

Dañando a quien he dicho querer más.

Porque esa, simplemente es mi naturaleza. Solo dañar y hacerlo más. ¿Qué se pede esperar de un demonio como yo? Nada, excepto ello.

Como puedo solo hacer mal….

En el pasado, mi pasado, nunca me interesó eso… ¿Si los demás me dañaban por que yo no a ellos?

Esa teoría rigió mi vida durante siglos. Nunca dejando espacio para el remordimiento… cosa mas que ajena en mi.

Pero el tiempo es un factor el cual aún no he podido domar.

Y trae situaciones que simplemente odio. Que están fuera de mi control, y que me recuerdan lo miserablemente enfermizo que soy.

Aun en las noches, me levanto de golpe, sacudido por mis recuerdos… que mas parecen una pesadilla.

No lo son…

Esa es mi vida.

Pasan las horas, los días y las semanas cual si fuera agua fluyendo entre mis dedos.

¿Y yo aun vivo?

Hay veces que me pregunto eso.

Caminar, pelear, moverme… ni siquiera respirar. Todo ello no es señal de vida…

Para mi solo es aquello que me mantiene atado a esta realidad.

Me mantengo confinado… porque yo no deseo un hogar.

Atarme a un solo lugar, y perder el libre trancito es lo último que deseo perder ahora.

Los días son anormales…. Casi parece que cierro los ojos, y al siguiente momento ya estoy en otro tiempo.

Lo odio.

Por que me hace divagar.

Y si voy a divagar voy a pensar.

Y si pienso será en él….

Estoy seguro que si me lo permito, llegará de nuevo a mi mente atrofiada.

Y llenará cuanto espacio libre exista en ella.

Voy a recordar, el último instante que le vi. Llegará a mi su rostro apenado, mudo por primera vez. Y la sorpresa en su alma en cuanto a mi reacción….

Y lo que sentí en ese momento, en que escuché romper su emoción. ¿Desde cuando me importan pequeñeces así? Aun me es confuso… ¿Desde que le vi? ¿Desde que me di cuenta que ese kitsune era lo único a lo que yo podía llamar amigo?

Desde que paso por sobre mis muros altos, y llego de lleno a mi…

Porque no había sido tan fuerte, como para edificar perfectamente mis barreras. Él las quebrajo, una a una, solo armado de su sublime alma.

Kurama, posee un alma….

Una la cual cuantas veces yo no me imagine poder tocar…. Pero, ¿Cómo? Si yo no tenía si quiera una que me perteneciera a mi.

Débil de nuevo.

Tanto que ni mis pasos yo puedo controlar….

Termine después de horas de camino errante, en el ningenkai…. Curioso. El último lugar que puedo recordar en el que estuve fue cerca de una bifurcación.

Remotamente cerca de ese lugar… Tanto que puedo sentir su poder a distancia. Su maldita energía que solo logra turbarme… ¿Tu lo sabes, no es cierto? Sabes que tienes estos efectos sobre de mi… puedo verlo cuando me miras de lleno a los ojos, Kurama.

Blasfemo nombre que tiene… Solo reflejo de lo excelso que resulta mediatamente. Simplemente mirándolo, solo observando….

Casi puedo verlo, mientras recargo sobre un árbol vejo y muerto, casi tanto como mi esencia podrida; puedo ver su habitación llena de objetos inútiles, de varias fotos con el Tantei, como las mantenía siempre. Aquella invitante cama, y todo su escritorio lleno de libros, cuadernos, plumas, lápices y demás cosas necesarias para su estudio humano…

De nuevo solo pienso en eso….

Me recuerdo lo miserable que soy, mientras cierro los ojos queriendo olvidarlo por lo menos, un segundo.

Soy un idiota… Miserablemente escaso de poder y dominio.

Y de nuevo, casi como una burla divina, el golpeteo suave de la lluvia en mi cara es de nuevo real… No queriendo dejarme olvidar lo que atormenta mi ser… El recuerdo vivido de ese día…

Pero no soy tan cruel como me he dicho que soy…

¿Por qué? Hn… Porque yo, le he salvado de mi…. De vivir al lado de un ser tan repulsivo como yo. De padecer de mi actitud herida y que pretende ser dura para camuflar lo que es….

Repulsivo...

Puedo decir, que al menos una vez… cometí un gesto noble…

¿Por qué habría yo de atar a un ser tan excelso como Kurama, a una criatura débil y miserable como yo?

Realmente, no hay una respuesta clara a ello…. Simplemente, no esta bien.

"Hiei…"

Patético, escuchando su voz suave llamar mi nombre… Esto, es la señal de locura absoluta que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Me había vuelto completamente demente.

Pero eso pareció imposible ahora, pues algunos cálidos brazos rodean mi cuerpo de manera… amenazante, adictiva, suplicante….

"Kurama…."

Meramente pensé en un principio, que esto era un sueño…. Pero no era posible que estuviere yo tan…. Enfermo.

Maldito seas, Kurama. ¿Qué no podías dejarme solo? Viniendo a atormentarme… Me revolví entre su abrazo y liberé en un segundo. Pregunte que demonios había venido a hacer aquí, por que de sus acciones. Que me dejara solo.

Yo no quería de su compañía. Solo deseaba morir aquí, sin ningún testigo a mi lado.

Iba a saltar de nuevo, y alejarme de una buena vez de esto. Perderme de nuevo en mi existencia y solo arrastrarme más de lleno en el dolor apacible de mi alma. Pero simplemente fue imposible…. Tanto para mi cuerpo como para mi absurda mente…

Porque él me lo impidió, con esta expresión de calma total que me exigía quedarme a su lado eternamente y nunca dejarlo.

Porque él… poso sutilmente sus labios suaves sobre mi sucia y blasfema boca… Que solo le mentía, en cuanto a lo que de verdad sentía por él.

Y me privó de libre elección.

Solo restringiéndome a saborear su sublime sabor.

Obligándome a olvidar todo lo demás.

Lo que nos rodeaba, el tiempo en el que estaba. El lugar o si quiera respirar.

Olvidando lo pasado…. Incluso lo tormentoso de éste…. Lo repulsivo que soy, lo tanto que me odio y mas.

Lo comunicaba en el beso… Que lo olvidara todo, que simplemente me dejara llevar, que me rindiera a ello… Porque él ya había caído de lleno antes que yo…

Que solo quería a alguien a su lado, y no solo en este lugar, al que muchos tenían la bendición de llamar amor… Y que mientras más le negara yo, mas le hundiría en la contraparte de ello…. Y que eso, era un tormento con el cual iba a vivir… Solo si yo no lo dejaba mas opción…

Y por ese momento, todo lo que estuve cerca de su alma… Me di cuenta que solo durante este momento, era que por primera vez, yo pude sentir a lo que llamaba… felicidad…

Mientras paseaba dentro de su boca, y acariciaba él cada milímetro de la mía.

Me basto para saberlo, para disfrutarlo, para hacerme dependiente de esto. Para que esta felicidad por primera vez hecha sobre mi blasfemo cuerpo, se convirtiera en la mayor que nunca nadie mas, hubiere podido experimentar nunca.

Él se separó de mi…. Dejándome suplicante por mas de esto…

Abrazándome de nuevo, dejando su boca muy cerca de mi oído, solo suspirando en vos baja…

"Gracias, Hiei…"

Me quede congelado…

Yo no podía haberle hecho tanto bien… solo con esto, no como él me había curado a mi….

Tome su cabeza y los sedosos cabellos rojizos entre mis manos, trayendo a su dueño hasta frente de mí.

No lo entendía del todo, como solo él puramente en solo unos instantes, pudo cambiar lo que pensaba y sentía respecto a mi, y lo que soy…

Y lo volví a hacer…

Calmar el fuego helado de mi alma, solo con el poder que él tiene sobre mí.

Y en ese instante, la eterna cuestión de mi vida, fue contestada….

Porque me había odiado tanto, por que me había sometido a este dolor sin razón aparente, porque sacrifique mi estabilidad emocional durante siglos enteros…

Por que todo eso, y solo dejarme en lo peor que me pidiere llegar a sentir no era mero capricho u verdadero odio o castigo a mi existencia…

Era por una sola razón…

Para maximizar mis emociones….

Después de desespero total, después de agonía pasar… Esto dejo amplia pauta para desfrutar, vivir y de verdad apreciar la felicidad…

Mi felicidad….

Para purificar mi ser, para llegar a ser digno de esto….

Para apreciar de manera inimaginable, lo que de verdad me hacia bien.

Kurama….

Porque a cada momento que yo mismo me hiciere pagar, él me lo habría de hacer olvidar…

Dejándome quedar bajo de su esbelto cuerpo, cobijado solo con su piel tersa, mientras curaba y alegraba cada parte de mi ser, de mi cuerpo…

De esta alma que acaba de emerger….

Y solo en este momento entiendo lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía tiempo.

Hundirme en la sombra….

Solo….

Para ser sacado por la luz de su persona….

Y amarlo, adorarlo y apreciarlo de la manera que él merece….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Llegar a ciertos puntos me deja…. con algo de vacío dentro de mi. Pero netamente, que me hacia falta aclarar cosas de la vida. _

_Pero me mierda de vida es…._

_**Hikari. **_


End file.
